Drums, Bass, and Bella LEMON!
by AprilAnne
Summary: Bella's drunk at a party. Edward is watching over her to make sure she stays safe. But he never thought that he was the one that would need protecting when things get down and dirty. ExB LEMON-freaking-ADE No longer a two-shot... mmm
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I made my way through my house and all the fucking girls were there and drinking the cases of Busch Light that we had bought to make this party a success. Normally I would have a hititandquitit chick on my arm but I was only looking for one girl: the fucking brunette with the tight ass and the mouth that was made to be wrapped around my dick.

I saw her earlier and she had on the beer hard hat and she just looked so fucking cute and sexy and innocent drinking the fucking beer through the straw that was hanging lazily in her mouth. I was staring at her with my own beer in my hand leaning up against the back wall trying to be all inconspicuous and shit. There were a lot of horny mother fuckers at this kegger and no one was going to grope all over her like a ten cent hooker.

Pictures were being snapped of her and her girls. Facebook blackmail I say, but whatever. Girls did what they did and no one ever knew why. She would pose and stick her little tongue out with the little evil glint in her eyes and the flash would snap. She would switch places and smile sweetly while she sucked on the straw of her beer cap, yes it was still on her head and it was just freshly refilled with two ice cold beers by some fag who was just asking to get his face knocked in. She was laughing and acting all drunk and silly and cute and I was just staring. She pushed her friend, the tall blonde one with killer tits and ass onto a chair and straddled her like it was her business. She turned her body to smile seductively at the camera while she stuck her little finger in her mouth. Innocent and sexy and all fuck.

She was drunk, but still semi coherent as she turned around and instead of straddling Blondiemissfuckme, she sat on her lap and leaned back into her, squashing Blondie's tits and giving me a perfect view of hers, which were perfect. She smiled at me and blew me a kiss. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. _Flash, _another picture was taken. Damn her. She was so fucking hot. Iwould never let her know she had me by the balls. A man has some dignity to preserve. Emmett came by with his pussy ass Crushed Menthol Cig and blew his smoke right in my face.

"Fucking Bella is mmm…" he scrunched his face up into a grimace as he fucked the air in front of him like he was pounding her from behind. I laughed and punched him in the shoulder as my eyes traced her figure from across the room. I took a drag from the cig and let the menthol burn my throat and cool my lungs.

I felt her walk by me and drag her finger nails across my chest, she smiled evilly at me, "Take a picture Cullen, It'll last longer than you on your best day." I grabbed her wrist and pulled it to my mouth kissing her pulse point before letting her go.

"Wanna test that theory Swan?" I grinned at her and watched as the initial shock eased off of her face and her smooth controlled smirk came back. She turned around right after dragging her fingertips over her bottom lip.

"Get me drunk enough and maybe you'll have a chance." She called over her shoulder as her ass swayed from side to side.

I smiled and watched her walk away. "Fuck Dude." Emmett scrunched his face up again and pounded air-Bella into oblivion. After ten minutes I followed her out of the room until I found her again. I was being inconspicuous and all that shit…this went on for the whole night.

I continued sipping my beer as the shits around me passed out one by one, either leaving and walking across campus to their pathetic dorm rooms, or just finding a free space on the floor, and conking out. Bella was draped on some fuckers lap in front of the TV, obviously passed out as her head lolled to one side. I threw all the inconspicuous shit out the window as the sorry motherfucker made a move to skim his hands underneath her skirt. Fuck No. That's why I watched her. She was careless when she was drunk and she really let the alcohol get to her.

"Newton go fucking date rape your mom." Newton looked at me and glared but knew better than to fuck with me in my own house. "Out of your league pencil dick. Get the fuck out my house." I scooped Bella out of his lap and carried her upstairs. Newton got up and slummed his way to the door before slamming it shut.

The guest bedroom door was cracked slightly and I kicked it open to put Bella to bed. Unfortunately Emmett was already in there with blondietits'n'ass. Needless to say, he wasn't air fucking anymore. Her blonde hair was everywhere, hiding her face. Emmett had her bent over on all fours and was pounding the fuck outta her. Emmett had red scratch marks all down his chest and it looked like Emmett was really taking it from her too. He tugged on her hair and she let out a small moan as he brought her eyes to mine. He was mid-thrust and it didn't look like he was stopping any time soon as he leaned over into her ear, "Looks like we have a spec-fucking-tator." I laughed and was about to close the door when I saw Blondie flip herself over and lay on her back, her legs wide and open to me.

"Wanna join in Eddie? Could use another dick in here." She smiled at me in a hooded daze as she moved her fingers to her swollen pink pussy. _Holy shit_. Emmett turned her face and gingerly put his dick into her mouth while laughing and waving his free hand in front of her pussy like Vanna Fucking White. She moaned loudly and her other hand squeezed her tit. Her fingers were still circling her clit and her hole was just waiting to be filled. _Fuck Fuck Fuck._

My dick betrayed me and twitched in my pants. I wanted to go and fuck the shit out of TwoDickBlondie but I was holding Bella in my arms all bridal style and that shit just wouldn't fly. Oh, and the thought of Emmett's sword crossing anywhere near mines was not appealing.

I took one last look at the pussy I was turning down and shut the door. I heard Blondie laughing as Emmett probably threw her against the dresser. "You. Are. Such. A. Fucking. Tease." He said between thrusts, her moans growing louder with each one. I heard her laugh followed by a hard slap, then a growl and some more laughing and moaning. I laughed. Fucking Emmett. Sure hope he can handle Blondie.

I had no choice but to bring Bella to my room, There was no way I was gonna put her back on the couch downstairs with drunk horny frat boys passed out all around her.

I pushed back the black satin sheets. Yes, satin sheets. That shit ain't fucking around, it was cold when it touched my skin and I like it so shut the fuck up already.

I lay her down and she curled into a little ball and shivered a little. She looked so tired and wasted and still fucking beautiful. Her dark chestnut hair scattered all over my black pillow like a dream. I stroked her cheek for a moment and she moaned softly, unconsciously leaning her face into my hand.

Fucking dick twitched again.

I drew back my hand and pulled the cool satin sheets around her soft little body and walked my happy ass to my couch and laid down, pulling my iPod with me. I wasn't about to pull a Newton and go all rapist on the girl. That was Bella. You don't mess with perfection, and that just wasn't my style. I preferred a girl conscious and begging for my dick, thank you very much.

I settled into the cool leather of the couch and enjoyed the cool leather on my skin. It felt almost as good and as cold as the satin… almost. I turned it up as high as it could go and drowned in the drum beats and bass of some random track that I didn't bother looking up. I closed my eyes and let my head lean back against the arm rest and swung my legs up so that my feet were on the other end of the couch. I prepared myself for a hurting back and a stiff neck tomorrow morning.

I was on my maybe the 6th or 7th track and was getting pretty damn drowsy. I was getting restless so I let my mind wander to the bed, not more than 3 feet away. I sighed deeply when I imagined touching her soft skin and feeling her little body underneath mine. I wondered if she would be warm and hot, or soft and cool. I wondered if I would fit inside of her, if she would like it. I wondered all the different ways I could make her cum. I imagined her dragging her bottom lip through her teeth and pulling on my hair as I licked her pussy.

I let out a small moan as my dream got more vivid. I could almost feel small tiny warm hands on my legs traveling up to the button of my jeans. _What the fuck_? I jerked up and my eyes opened to see the top of Bella's chestnut brown head eyeing my, now hard, dick straining against the denim. She looked up at me and her cheeks were all pink and her mouth was all pouty and her dark brown eyes gave my mind a fucking orgasm. I hissed as she stroked me above the fabric and I grabbed her wrist wanting her to stop. She was drunk, wasn't she supposed to be passed out?

She bent down and her hair tickled my waist as she bit the hand that was restraining hers. _Fuck. _My eyes rolled back and into my head as she continued torturing my dick with delicious friction and my attempts to fight her off were futile. She climbed up and onto my lap and I couldn't find the strength to pull the deafening earbuds out of my ears. I was drowning in drums and bass and Bella.

She slowly pushed her tight miniskirt up so she could straddle my lap and I got a view of her dark black panties. She smelled like fucking flowers and strawberries and shampoo and I was in sensory overload. She pushed her tiny little waist onto my lap and I felt the warmth from her pussy seep into my jeans, and my dick throbbed. I could feel her wetness surrounding me and she knew exactly what she was doing.

Her straps fell slightly off of her shoulders, exposing the tops of her tits and the black lace bra that was pushing them up and into my face. She looked gorgeous and for a moment I thought I was dreaming because her hair was all perfect and sexy, her face was blushing and her eyes were smoldering and she just looked _too_ perfect.

_Bella Swan is perfection._

That snapped me out of my reverie as I pushed her away, which was a big mistake on my part because that cause her to lean back and push her wet and waiting pussy harder onto my already twitching dick. I had to get her off of me. You just don't _fuck_ with perfection.

I hissed and let out a low "fuu-uck" as I flipped her underneath me and got up from the couch tearing the earbuds out of my ears. She laid there all surprised and blushing and angry.

"What the fuck Edward?"

"Swan," I closed my eyes, clenched my fists, and used the last of my self control to refrain from jumping her bones. "You are drunk and don't know what you are doing. Go back to bed and go to sleep. You are _pissing_ me off." I said that with a little too much bite and her face showed the sting.

But this was Bella Swan we were talking about. She lifted her tiny little body up and stood on the couch cushion and looked me straight in the eyes. I coughed back a laugh because she was just so tiny and angry and so damn cute and a little drunk. She was about to say something mean and angry. I could see it on the edge of her tongue when she opened up her mouth to snap at me. But mid-thought, she changed her tactic.

She closed her eyes and when they opened they had the dark smoldering look they had just a couple seconds ago and she said to me in the most innocent, sweet, and sexy voice I had ever heard, "Please Edward, I'm so wet already, please? Please just fuck me. Please?" Her hair was still all sex and her body was all pink and flushing. She was barely whispering. _Fuck_. What did I say earlier?

Brunette?

Check.

Tight ass.

Check.

Drunk?

Check.

Conscious?

Check.

Begging for my dick?

CHECK fucking MARK.

Shit I was pretty wasted myself and damn that alcohol. I personally hold the liquor responsible for my lack of self control. Who the fuck could resist her when she lifted up her skirt and showed me her lace black boy shorts that hugged that tight little ass of hers. Who in their right mind could resist her when she turned around and bent over, steadying her hands on the back ledge of the couch while her tiny feet balance themselves on the cool black leather? How do you not get breathless when the vision of her ass was practically touching my dick and then on top of it all, her fucking cute little hands stripped off her wet panties? How the hell do you refrain from touching the most perfect pink pussy I have ever seen? And believe me I have seen my fair share of pussy.

I slowly reached my hand out and cupped her wetness and she let out a deep moan that made my dick that much harder. It was actually painful, how hard my dick was for her. And when I calculated her waist to pussy ratio, I seriously doubted that I could fit in her.

She reached behind her and lifted the rest of her dress off of her body, leaving only the black lacey bra on. Her tits were teasing me as her small little hands ran through her hair. She looked back at me and licked her lips.

I think I lost it when I saw her hot pink tongue because I felt two of my fingers slide into her. She was so fucking tight and wet and _warm_. I let the heat engulf my fingers as her moans assaulted my ears. The heat was just so, so excruciating and wonderful and not cold like the leather or the satin. This was Bella. Bella was making my blood boil.

My fingers still curving inside of her I wrapped my other arm around her waist and turned her, pivoting her on my fingers, and carried her so that she was straddling me as I carried her to the bed. Each step I took forced my fingers deeper into her tight wetness and she was so beautiful as she threw her head back and let her hair cascade down her back. Her tits were bouncing in my face and I wanted to taste them.

I threw her down on the cold satin sheets and I saw her nipples harden beneath the lace and I think I growled. Yes. That was me, growling. She arched her back up to me as I lowered my face to the black lace and licked her nipple through the lace. I withdrew my wet fingers from her warm pussy and circled her clit in and agonizingly slow movement. Her tiny warm hand fisted my hair as she moaned. Her other hand was working on the zipper of my jeans.

She dug her hands into the denim and found my dick waiting for her. She smiled when I gauged her reaction, "Commando?"

I lifted my face so that it was level with hers, never moving my eyes from her lips, "I like easy access." I kissed her softly while I let my fingers dip inside her pussy and curl before pulling them out. Her lips were so soft and delicious that I kissed her again, pushing one more finger inside her as my thumb circled her clit.

"Fuck Edward." Her small hand grabbed my dick and gave it a tug. She could barely wrap my girth as she stroked my up and down. She felt my pre-cum seep from the tip and allowed it to coat her sweet little palm as she teased my head. She felt wonderful and so warm and hot.

I grunted and thrust into her hand as I kissed her lips. That shit just felt so fucking good and I wanted to make her feel good too.

Her breath washed over me and my dick felt the cold air of the room as she pushed my jeans down with a considerable amount of force. I took the opportunity to lose my shirt and I smiled when I saw her dragging her eyes over my well muscled chest and stopping at my dick.

I looked over her perfect body and brought my lips down to kiss her smooth flat stomach. "Mmm" I let my tongue taste her warm skin as I kissed down further and letting my breath wash over her pussy. Her chest was heaving in anticipation and slowly lifted her leg above my shoulder while looking into her brown eyes. Slowly, I let my other hand grab her ass and pull her up so that her wet core met my waiting tongue. I marveled at the beauty before me before I tasted her and I sighed in content.

Fucking delicious. I licked her sensitive clit as I drowned myself in her aroma, her heat, her taste…

I took her sensitive bud in between my lips and let my tongue run circles as I watched her reaction to my ministrations. I let my fingers play at her opening and her wetness coated my fingers. She was glorious and I loved watching her squirm.

I entered my three fingers and my dick twitched at her wetness and I continued sucking on her clit, lick her, tasting her. She tasted like a warm summer day, flowers and freshness, and just fucking so good. I continued licking and teasing and pushing and pulling her to the brink but bringing her back. I didn't want her to fall over the edge just yet. I wanted to prolong her pleasure.

And when I thought she couldn't take it anymore, when I felt her fist pulling at my hair and heard her voice calling my name, I curled my fingers into the just the right spot and pushed and stroked that spot inside of her as I ran my tongue over her clit over and over, taking it into my mouth and sucking on her when I felt that familiar twitching and tightening around my fingers. "Fuck Ed-waaard. Ah Fuck!." Her back arched off of the bed and pushed her pussy into my mouth as she rode out her orgasm. She was Venus, too beautiful for this world.

When she had come down from her high, she opened her eyes and straddled my lap, as I sat up and found myself face to face with her gorgeous tits. I snaked my arms around her back and quickly unclasped her bra and watched as I saw them bounce and in front of my eyes in all their glory. I was enjoying the feeling of her hand wrapped around my dick, her hand reaching down between us and tugging on me as I licked her nipples. I moaned into her and felt my pre-cum seeping, and she did that glorious thing with her hand again and I thrust into her hand.

Without warning, her warmth fucking engulfed me and I had to rip my mouth away from her tit as I bit the inside of my mouth and fought hard against my twitching dick to not lose it all right then and there. "Fuck Bella, don't fucking move." She stilled and let _me_ get used to her tightness and heat and my fucking dick throbbed the more I thought about it. Dead fucking puppies Edward, think dead fucking puppies.

She pulled my hair and forced my eyes to meet her dark brown smoldering ones. "What did you say?" She half moaned out.

"I said don't fucking move." I hissed at her. God she felt so fucking good.

"No," she lowered herself onto my dick angrily.

"Fuck Bella, please wait." I held her hips still as I twitched inside of her.

"That's it baby. Say my name again." She roughly pushed my hands away and rocked her hips into mine, causing a totally new and fucking amazing feeling as my dick rubbed and hit the inside of her walls. _What the fuck is wrong with me…_

"Bellllla" I fucking hissed out and I said her name because I liked what it did to her. Understanding dawned on me that I had been calling her 'Swan' since the day we met.

I figured my chances of premature ejaculation would lessen if I were in control so I flipped us over so that she was underneath me and thrust into her tight fucking pussy. "Ed-ward… mmmm" her moaning made me harder than I already was and that throbbing feeling was back, but I could handle it this time. Fucking tight ass pussy.

"Bella get on your stomach baby." I bit her earlobe as she flipped over onto her stomach. She lifted her ass to my dick but I pushed it back down onto the bed. "Stay flat baby." She moaned into submission and I pushed her knees apart slightly and positioned myself at her pussy.

What most guys don't know is that this is the optimal position to hit the mystical G-spot of women, _this_ is mind blowing, seeing stars orgasm territory, and I was fucking going to claim Bella and make her mine.

She was still wet and waiting when I leaned over into her ear, "Are you ready Bella?"

All I got was a tight nod as I pushed into her tight core and her mouth let out the most erotic moan I have ever heard. "_Yeah_ that's it baby." My voice sounded think and gritty as I pounded into her hard, the tip of my dick hitting her sweet spot with each thrust.

Her moans were turning into soft screams and I used my mouth to muffle her sounds. She sucked on my tongue as her pussy sucked on my dick and that sensation, the heat and the tightness and the flowers and the strawberries _with_ her mouth and her taste was all to much and I felt that feeling building in my stomach as each thrust sent me further into ecstasy.

I couldn't hold out much longer and I was trying to pull away from her, because fuck if she wasn't on birth control, fuck condom, fuck fuck fuck. But everything was feeling so good and her sweet little mouth wrapped around my tongue and she whispered into my mouth, "cum with me baby" and I felt her hand reach back and push my ass into her and that was all I needed to let everything go and fucking just fucking cum. And my dick throbbed as her walls clamped down and milk my dick for all it was worth and I felt myself getting weak and my head hurt because it was all too much and it fucking felt so sexy and erotic and just fucking good.

I opened my eyes and saw her breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on her face, my dick still twitching inside of her, aching and spent, in her still throbbing pussy. I pulled out and hissed at the additional stimulation of my already sensitive tip and laughed as I lay down next to her, grabbing my shirt off the floor and wiping myself off, after which I leaned into her and cleaned her off too. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help the goofy grin on my face as I recovered from the best orgasm ever.

"Birth control?" I asked warily, remembering my pre-orgasm dilemma.

She nodded and smiled, and pulled me in for a sweet kiss, lazily pulling my in beside her and nestling herself in my arms as we both drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: **

**This is my FIRST lemon, I know, I know, Im a lemon virgin. But let me know: Was it as good for you as it was for me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I cracked my eyes open and searched for the clock. Everything was all blurry and my head was pounding. The red analog lights on the display read 4:26 in the morning. Fuck this. I closed my eyes and was about to pull the covers above my head when I heard something.

"Mmmm… uhh." I felt a shift of weight on _my_ bed and I froze. Who the--?

Then everything came crashing down on me. _Bella. Perfection. "Just cum with me."_

I turned around and sure enough, there she was, sharing my bed, with her brown hair invading the space round her and her lips pink and swollen; no I'm not talking about her mouth. Her face looked so sweet and peaceful and I was sure her mind was off in dreamland somewhere.

Oh God. My dick was getting harder as I raked my eyes over her naked body next to me, on my bed, on my cool satin sheets. I groaned at the painfulness of the whole situation and decided to cover her body up and not look at her. So I pulled our… I mean _my_ comforter up and buried her in the heat up to her neck. I would have covered her beautiful face too but she might suffocate, and I guess I could manage to not look at that part of her body for the next couple of hours.

I turned to settle myself on my side of the bed when I heard it again. "ahhuhhh" and followed by a "fuu-uck". I groaned as my once flaccid dick sprang to life, again.

I turned around and found her hand had risen into her chestnut hair and her mouth was slightly open. The covers had ridden down her body exposing her hard pink nipples. I seriously had to grip the sheet to prevent myself from pinching them. I searched her face to see if she was awake and just fucking with me, but that peaceful look was still there, except now, her lips were slightly open and there was a sexy ass sheen of sweat beading around her hairline. She must be hot.

I took the covers off of her body and found myself reeling backwards. Oh My F-ing God. The girl was wet. I could see the sacred liquid shining on her pink swollen pussy as the light hit her. I could smell that summer day freshness and fuck. I cursed this girl for torturing me and depriving me of a good night's sleep after an amazing orgasm.

The cold room air must have done it for her because she stirred and now was lying flat on her back, her gorgeous tits exposed for all the world to see, and her hands tangled in her hair. Her feet positioned themselves flat on the bed with her knees bent, exposing just how wet she really was. She was in what I called 'ready position' and I would have mounted the girl had it not been for her being preoccupied in dreamland.

Then I heard her soft sexy moans escaping her beautiful mouth and I felt like I was intruding on some intimate moment she was having with herself…until she began talking…and talking dirty.

"Fuck Edward… fuck my-," her voice faded away in a breathless sigh and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to the part of her anatomy that would have finished that sentence. I could almost see the outline underneath the sheets.

I looked at her all incredulously. She cant be fucking dreaming. She was shitting me. I nudged her slightly and instead of waking up and laughing, the girl fucking moaned. What the-

I moved my face closer to her and examined it. Shit. She was really fucking knocked out in la-la land getting fucked by an imaginary me. Who knew that this could get more painful for me? And because I was sick and masochistic, I didn't leave the room and sleep downstairs, I stayed because I wanted to watch.

I watched as she squirmed in bed and tried to feel for me. I watched and heard her moaning and begging and "please Edward"-ing me and I was getting so turned on and frustrated. I was frustrated, not because I wanted to fuck the shit out of her… ok maybe a little. But mostly I was pissed because she wanted it so bad, she was practically begging for her release and she couldn't get it because she was fucking dreaming.

Maybe, just maybe, if I assisted her, she would just shut up and go to sleep. I decided, that for the sake of her, and for the sake of me needing sleep, and fuck it, for the sake of all mankind, that I would help a girl out and let her get hers.

I removed the covers and scooted closer to her sleeping figure. I wasn't sure if I was crossing any lines here, so I waited until I got a signal from her.

"Please, please, Edward… I'm soo close…" she breathlessly moaned out and fuck if that wasn't signal enough. I slowly snaked my hand so that it was right at her pussy and slipped one finger in. Oooh fuck she felt so warm and good and still tight as shit. Her body responded immediately.

"Yessss oh yess baby." She pushed into my finger. "More," she demanded.

I added another finger and curled them inside of her just the way she liked and stroked that spot that drove her crazy. A little scream escaped her throat and I looked to see if she was awake…but nope. She was still sleeping. Her breathing was steady and deep, her eyes were shut, and seriously she's the worst liar, I would know.

My other hands went to my hard ass phallus and stroked myself as I finger fucked her. Her moans were heaven and hell and I was so freaked out and turned on by the whole thing. She kept on pushing into my fingers and saying "more more more".

I circled my thumb on her clit and she bit her bottom lip and told me she wanted to suck on my dick. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I _desperately _just wanted her to cum already and put me out of my misery. Please Bella just fucking cum. I couldn't help it when I lowered my mouth on her creamy tit and pulled on her nipple with my lips. I couldn't help it as I licked and sucked on her skin as I moved and curled my fingers inside of her as I stimulated her sensitive bud. God she was such an avid dreamer and too damn sexy and just perfect.

Her back arched into my mouth and she pushed her tit in my face and I was in heaven. But fuck. She turned and hitched her leg on my hip and I felt her pussy ghosting on the tip of my dick, my fingers still buried inside of her and I couldn't breathe. Fuck. Would this be Newton territory? Is this wrong? The girl was fucking sleeping. Dream fucking. I don't know what the hell she was doing but all I know is that I heard a "fuck me Edward" and I complied.

I moved my hands out of the way and cradled her lower back. Her smooth skin under my hands was heaven as I pushed her body against mine, I let my other hand cradle her neck gently as I closed the distance between us and we moaned in unison as my hard dick entered her warmth in an excruciatingly slow movement. And uggh, this position strained and pulled me and it was so good. I don't know how she could be so tight and how I could handle this for too long but I pushed into her again and she threw her head back in dreamy ecstasy.

I let my mouth assault her neck and I felt her arms circling me until her hands were in my hair. Stroking her nails against my scalp and soothing me and I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet strawberry summery freshness as my dick throbbed and twitched. I fell into a rhythm and my dick moved slowly in and out of her. Pain and pleasure, and so fucking good. Her body was just so beautiful I was at a loss for words. She moved her hand down to her clit and I felt her pussy begin to throb. I felt my impending release coming soon and i couldnt just do that to her. I moved us so that she was on her back and I held myself outside of her pussy while I gauged her face.

"Bella?" I whispered, and she slowly opened her eyes in a sleepy fashion and looked at me. Looked at my dick, and saw her own hand on her clit. I held my breath and waited for her to freak out and start running away screaming. But that never happened.

She smiled lazily, "I was dreaming about you." She whispered and her sweet breath rushed over my face.

I couldn't help but smile back, "I know." I leaned down to kiss her lips gently. My dick was so hard for her and she was so beautiful and perfect.

"You are much better than the dream." She pushed herself up and kissed _me _this time, "Please Edward. I want to feel you inside of me. I'm so close I could feel it." She asked and how could I refuse. She pulled my face down to hers and begged me with her mouth.

I closed my eyes and wondered if I was dreaming. "You are so beautiful." I kissed her passionately, letting my tongue explore her mouth as I pushed inside of her. I swallowed her moan and I felt my release building and threatening to push me over the edge. Her nails dug into my scalp and I loved the feel of her pulling on my hair and moaning into my mouth.

She met me thrust by thrust. Pushing her cute little body up off of the bed and pushing right up against me, burying me dick deeper and deeper inside of her. I knew it was hurting her because I was just trying to be inside her, all of me in all of her. She kept pushing me into her and I could hear a little pain in her breathless moans but if she was like me, she liked the pain because it made this real. The pain made me love this. Masochistic? I guess so, but I need the pain there. I needed it to keep me grounded and remind me that this is real. If not, it would just be too fucking good to be true. She was soo fucking tight andwet enough that I could feel everything. Every movement that she made, every breath, every moan echoed in her body and bounced off of my dick.

I felt like she was made for me as I pounded into her. I wanted to make her mine and only mine. I hugged her tightly to me and I kissed her and hoped that she could feel what I was feeling and know that I really meant it. I felt her tiny little hand move to my ass and I knew what she was saying as she pushed me deeper inside of her.

I felt my head starting to hurt and I fought to not close my eyes as I tore my mouth away from hers because I wanted to see her face as she fell over the edge and she was glorious. Her moans escaped into the room around us drowning all of my senses into her. I saw her head lean back as she bit on her bottom lip. I felt everything and I couldn't feel anything at all. I felt something tear inside of my chest and it pushed me to a high that I never felt while fucking anyone else. I heard me calling her name in ecstasy knowing that she like that shit and I dove off of the edge and there was no going back.

**A/N: SO… I am kinda nervous about this one, but I couldn't help it.**

**Sorry for all the grammatical errors, I didn't re-read because I wanted to post it and I need to go to class. I will proofread later.**

**Let me know…. I really want to continue… but I really don't have a plot in mind and I just love these two together. **

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I lay in bed the next night, my heart was pounding; not just 'oh my heart is beating fast'; it was a kind of 'I can fucking see my shirt bouncing up and down on my chest because my heart is trying to jump out of its cavity'. I closed my eyes and I saw her. I felt her and I felt like something was missing in my bed in with me right now. But could I really?

I open my eyes and relaxed a little. I let myself feel the satin sheets around me and I relished the coolness in my skin. I looked around my room. I was a big believer in high quality furniture. I loved solid wood and thick structure, reflection of my anatomy? I don't know.

I wanted to distract myself from her. I hated feeling vulnerable and exposed, like I spilled my deepest darkest secret and I was waiting for approval or disappointment. I tried closing my eyes and immediately I felt my heart beat in my ears. My fucking ears. I felt the sudden urge to pee, knowing full well I just emptied my bladder seven minutes ago. I was sweating from the sheer vulnerability of it all.

I just fucked with perfection and I was going to pay. And pay big time.

I threw my arm over my eyes and kept them open, hoping the darkness would be good enough to simulate nothingness and shut my mind the fuck up. Nope. Darkness was her. Dark hair, dark eyes.

Angry already and honestly fucking tired, I looked at the light and god damn it. _My fucking ears. _Light. I sighed. Light smile, light laugh, light kisses, begging kisses, light… _Bella. _She was everywhere.

_Motherfu-_

I now knew that I wouldn't be able to function. Open or Closed. She was invading my thoughts and desires. I threw on my scarf and coat and ventured outside in the cold college campus where I spent the past two years. I walked and swallowed the bitterness of the cold. I smiled slightly thinking that this was perfect because Bella was not cold. Bella was not bitter. She was warm and perfect and mine last night. AND FUCK… even where she wasn't, she was here. Invading my thoughts and fucking with my mind.

I turned the bend, the trees canopy-ing the dark sky above me and I thought of the morning after. I awoke to an empty bed, I felt fine because the reality of the situation did not catch up to my zero MPH brain until I walked into the kitchen sliding on my jeans from yesterday. I smelled breakfast and coffee and it smelled like home. I half walked and half dragged my feet across the floor and found her sitting there in a clean pair of my boxers and a white wife-beater.

I guess a look of shock and WTF was on my face because hers read kind of an excited and nervous expression. "Sw-" I stopped and caught myself from fucking up the morning. "Bella…" I breathed out and I took two large steps and was in front of her chair, where she was now standing. Breakfast was sitting on the table and she hasn't even spoken a word yet. I didn't hug her, I didn't want her to disappear. I was scared because she was so fucking perfect.

I slowly tilted my head down to hers and she tilted up and we met perfectly in the middle for a small chaste kiss. Our lips the only points touching. I saw the shadow of my body engulf her small frame and I loved how small she was.

She threw on her trench coat, grabbed her purse and what I assumed was her outfit in a Jewel bag on the floor next to it and began turning the door knob t leave. She smiled and her eyes kissed mine as she turned her head and disappeared out the door. Her brown hair blew with the wind as the door shut behind her.

And that was it.

No words. Nothing. Just a smile, a chaste kiss and a damn good breakfast.

I should have called her. I should have at least fucking texted her. But I am a prick and I am a guy. I don't know why I didn't, but what was even more fucked up was that she didn't either. Not once. Most girls would have… but this is Bella we were talking about. She was not 'most girls'.

I walked and shoved my earphones in my ears and pushed shuffle.

_Sex on Fire – _Kings of Leon. Fucking perfect.

I walked with a semi-hard dick through the cold wind and relished in the uncomfortable-ness of it all. The song lyrics forced an image of Bella giving me road head in my car and yeah, semi-hard turned into hard. I could almost see her brown hair falling around her face, her ass in the air, my knuckles white gripping the steering wheel, and me trying my fucking hardest to not crash. I checked my watch and it was close to 11:30 p.m.

I kept walking and would have walked until I was about to pass out but I felt my toes getting closer to frostbite with each step. I walked into the first dormitory to the left and sat in the common room. I had just settled into a chair and taken off my coat when I realized that I was still in my pajamas: white wife beater and blue flannel pants. Real smooth Edward. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and tried to hurry up and get warm so I could go home.

I began doing pushups and sit ups, not really giving a shit who was watching or what the fuck I looked like. It felt good to work off the stress and sweat it out. I was on push up forty-six when I heard giggling to my left.

I turned my head slightly and saw a group of five freshman girls in their Victoria secret tank tops and shorts shamelessly gawking. I gave them my smile and a wink and continued with my mission. Warm Up and Get out.

I heard some more commotion and ignored the sounds. I began working up a good sweat. I felt my breathing heavy and I thought back to Bella. Damn It. If she was here, I would love to take out all of this frustration on her. Damn her. I breathed in through my nose and exhaled sharply through my mouth.

My flannel pants were not doing a good job at hiding my frustration as I felt myself swinging back and forth, sometimes grazing the floor, and I laughed at the feeling. I had a semi-hard dick while doing push ups on the floor, surrounded by freshman vagina wanting to get fucked. Classic. All I could do was think about her. I focused on the floor moving back and forth in my line of vision and imagined Bella's body underneath mine.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

My muscles were burning but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

Where the fuck was she? Was she with someone else right now? I let out a growl and told the lactic acid building up in my arms to fuck off.

"Hey."

I exhaled and held myself up in push up positions and basked in her voice. _Wait for it…_ ahh… there it was. Her scent hit me and I relaxed.

I continued without saying a word. I didn't want to be disappointed if she wasn't really there. I heard her exhale and I heard more giggles to my left. The crowd had grown considerably.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I saw two perfect bare feet make their way into my line of vision. So fucking cute, her toes were perfect with dark blue nail polish. I liked it.

"Edward." There it was. Her voice again.

I continued with my work out. Fuck you. You didn't text me or call. I felt like an angry little bitch. Betrayed even.

Without warning her foot slammed down, and slammed down hard onto my back and held me to the floor. "What the-" I was about to yell when I saw that she was wearing Victoria Secret too, and that just caught me off guard. On her it seemed obscene and naked-ish and hot. She did the brand justice.

"Stop." She said, almost angry.

I flipped over and pulled her down with me and forced her to straddle me on the floor in the middle of the common room, in front of the crowd. I heard a collective gasp as Bella came into contact with my hard dick, clearly visible through my pants.

I heard her gasp and attempt to push away from me, but I held her hips still. I was seething anger and lust. I brought my hand to the back of her neck and fisted my hand in her soft brown hair. I roughly pushed her face close to mine. I spoke and felt her lips brushing against mine we were so close. "You didn't call." I spat out.

Her eyes widened and I loosened my grip on her neck and stood up carrying her as she straddled me. She let out a small squeak as I lifted her off of the floor and my muscles were screaming but there was no way in hell I was letting go of her now.

She gripped my neck and I held her up higher with my one arm, her hot core on my ribs as her legs wrapped around my torso. I grabbed my coat with the other hand. "Where?" I whispered into her tits as I turned to her. No bra. Perfect.

"Nineteenth floor. Room 1907." She whispered back.

I made my way through the sea of freshman pussy and felt their lustful stares on my sweating body. I pushed the up button on the elevator and we made our way to the nineteenth floor. Her breathing was heavy and mine was nowhere the normal rate because I was still seething. Otherwise it was silent. Silent other than her breathing invading my ears, her scent flooding my senses, her hair tickling my neck, and her smooth legs wrapped around my body. Fuck.

I made my way to her door and settled her gently on the floor as she began fiddling with her keys to unlock it. I saw my hand mark on her thigh from where I was holding her and half wished it would stay there to let other fuckers know whose she was. But I knew it wouldn't stay and that she didn't belong to me… speaking of being mine…

"Where were you today?" I asked as we stepped into the single dorm room. I saw articles of clothing on the floor that I was unfamiliar with. A red pump, a gold corset, a blue bra, dark jeans, and another red pump were scattered on the floor. Not so much messy, just her clothes.

I picked up the gold corset and inhaled deeply, fuck that's hot.

"I was out." She said matter-of-factly. "I met my friend at the bar."

"What friend?" I asked non-chalantly, whatever. She knew I was jealous. I slowly picked up her clothes and settled them into a neat pile on the kitchen table, her red pumps topping it all off. Like a fucking cherry on a 'Fuck You Edward Sundae".

"Jasper Whitlock."

I seethed. Fucking Whitlock. Damn. I could kill him.

"Whitlock huh?"

"Yeah." She said turning around to face me. "Whit-lock." She pronounced him name with an emphasis on the 't' and the 'k'. Bitch.

"He's a fucking prick."

"A sexy prick with a sexy accent." She teased me.

"Fuck You Swan."

"Fuck You Cullen."

I closed the distance between us and realized that I had no right to stake my claim on her unless she wanted me to. I threw out asshole Edward and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked at her and closed my eyes. Damn she was beautiful. It was almost painful to look at because she couldn't be mine. I tightened my grip on her one last time and then held her gently. She was speechless, probably wondering where the turn in the conversation came from. "Thanks for breakfast, Bella." I smiled and meant it. Breakfast from her tasted like heaven.

She smiled a cute smile, "You liked it?" A whole 180 was done and she was innocent and sweet and not the bitch who was in front of me three minutes ago.

I nodded and kissed her lips gently.

"Sexy prick with a sexy accent huh?" I teased her as I kissed her again. This time, no anger in my voice, just reciting what she said.

"Well," she said in between kisses, "I am home and not with him right? Obviously not sexy enough."

I laughed in acknowledgment and was relieved that she had not spent the night with him.

"I missed you today." I said to her honestly, not caring if I was the bitch in the relationship. She was free to do with me as she pleased.

"Yeah. Me too." She whispered.

Then I felt her hands snake to the back of my neck and push me in. She kissed me and kissed me hard. I felt her soft lips move harshly against mine and I groaned for the contact that I've been wanting all day. The beer was still on her tongue and she tasted delicious and it made me angry.

She pulled away and laughed. Something was twinkling in her eyes and I was mesmerized. I was so distracted by her musical laugh that I didn't see it coming. She fucking hit me! She slapped the shit out of my face and my cheek stung from her little hand. "That, is for the show you put on downstairs." She pulled out of my arms and laughed, backing away as I feigned anger. So she wants to play…

She turned and ran, her ass shaking in front of me and I leaned forward and swatted her tight little bum. She squealed as she continued laughing and shying away from me. I chased after her and she found herself caught in the hallway to her bedroom and the bathroom. "Oh. You are going to regret that," I threatened her as I trapped her in the corner.

"Promise?" She breathed out heavily and I could smell her lust as I inched closer to her body.

I don't know if I let out a growl or not. I just remember reaching for her wrists and bringing her pulse to my lips before pinning her hands above her head in my single grasp. I used my other hand to push her head to the side and reveal to me her beautiful jaw line and her fucking neck.

Of all places on her body, this is what caught me weak in the knees. Her neck was just so graceful and slender and her heart shaped face brought her jaw line into a sexy 'v' that my lips wanted to wrap around. I brought my hand just above her left breast and softly placed it above her camisole and felt her heart beating erratically in her chest. "Mmm.." I lowered my lips to her neck and slowly licked her collar bone.

I tasted a hint of salt and was a little thrown off, until my mind put the pieces together. "Body shots with the prick?" I whispered into her ear as I bit on her earlobe. Her body shook with nervousness as she let out a small nod.

I laughed a spiteful laugh and brought my lips down to where her neck met her shoulder and bit down hard. "Never again." I growled.

She gave me another small nod. Her moan was laced with pain and pleasure and it fueled my high.

I released her hands, "Move these and you _will_ regret it." She kept her arms pinned above her head as I slowly knelt down and kissed the exposed skin of her abdomen. Perfect. Strawberries and shampoo and Bella. No Prick here.

I slowly lowered her silk shorts and made sure to worship each inch of skin that was being revealed. I looked up at her and saw her eyes laced with lust and nervousness. Her beautiful hair falling in front of her face, her mouth red and her cheeks blushing… mmm

I could feel my dick hard in my pants and thanked God that I was not wearing denim tonight. I inhaled her scent and ingrained into my memory the smell of her want and need for me. Only me.

I discarded her shorts and underwear. Slowly I brought her leg above my shoulder and used my hand to push her up against the cold wall. She gasped and it turned into a moan as I brought my tongue to taste the back of her knee. Her creamy thigh in my mouth was delicious and I couldn't help myself from biting every now and then. I inched closer and closer to her core. Even though I was dying to have a taste I was determined to take my time. I wanted to show her how much I wanted her.

I saw her wet and let my tongue lick at her opening where she wanted so badly to be touched. "Please Edward… please please please…"

As she begged me I entered three fingers into her and she moaned in relief. God she was so fucking sexy and tight as fuck. Damn it.

I continued licking her clit as I entered my fingers one by one, two by two, three by three. Then one, adding two, adding three. In and out and around and I reached deep inside of her and my tongue worshiped her and gave her pleasure and I was in heaven. Her moans satisfied my need and her scent fed my want. But then I felt her hands grasp my hair and her mouth breathed out my name and damn it I stopped. I dropped her leg from my shoulder and pulled my mouth away from her core with a lasting bite on her lips. She moaned in agony from the loss of contact.

I stood up and looked at her in her lust filled eyes and slowly wiped her juices from my mouth with the back of my hand. "What the fuc-" she began but I cut her off wth my mouth while pushing her back roughly against the wall. I let her taste herself and she moaned in ecstasy.

"I told you not to move."

"Fuck."

"Yes. Fuck."

I turned her around and held her hips to my throbbing dick and only my flannel pants separated me from the insane pleasure that was Bella's pussy. I pushed as hard as the clothing restraint would allow me and I groaned at the delicious friction.

I lifted her tank top off and kissed down sexy creamy back let my tongue run down her spine. I leaned forward and pulled slightly on hair. "Bed. Now." I growled.

She opened the door to her right and slowly crawled on the bad. Her ass in my face and I striped off my pants and couldn't wait to torture her. She was asking for it.

She positioned herself on all fours, her hands resting on the pillows. Her body was soooo beautiful. Glorious. Sacred. Holy ground that I was about to desecrate again. Oh, and her sheets were cotton and warm. I walked to the foot of her bed, eyeing her ass as she looked back at me, waiting. I pushed my pants off, climbed onto the bed and knelt behind her. I licked my fingers and coated my dick to make for smooth entry. She watched me and bit her lips as inched closer to her.

"Bella." I whispered as I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Mm-Hmm…"

"If I hurt you…" I fucking moaned out.

"Fuck me Edward," she ordered

I pushed myself all the way in and stayed…all the way in. And I felt her throbbing around me as I continued pushing myself in as far as I would go. One more time. I pulled out slowly, only to slam myself into her wetness hard. I gripped her waist to prevent her from inching away from me. I heard her gasp for air and her fingers gripped the pillows tightly, her knuckles were white and sweat was beading on the back of her neck. I was scared for a second that I had hurt her.

But this was Bella Swan. After a second, the fucking bitch pushed back against my hard dick.

Fuck.

Fu-uck.

She would be the end of me.

**A/N: So a little plot… a little smut… maybe some more background information next? Let Me know pleeaseee…**

**THANK YOU for your REVIEWS and ALERTS and FAVS…. Holy fucking shit! You guys are ah—ah---ah--- ahhhhmazing!**

**PM me with plot ideas and I will consider them!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own ANYTHING! Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes to a warm light green room and warm cotton sheets, and a sweaty little hand on my chest. Brown hair was tickling my nose and the scent of flowers assaulted my senses. _Bella._ I turned on my side and found her sleeping deeply, the sunrise playing with her skin tone.

Her lips were pink and plump and I wanted to bite them.

"Bella." I whispered into her strawberry hair. I lazily hugged my arm around her naked frame, holding her back to my chest.

"Mmm…" she sighed and relaxed into my arms.

I continued breathing in and out, inhaling her scent. "Last night was…"

"Last night was pretty amazing, Edward."

"Yes. It was." I felt her arm reach out and pull the sheets around us. The cotton was unbearably warm, but I reveled in the heat. She laid her arm on top of the one hugging her; her fingers weaving their way with mine and I let my eyes close slowly.

Every morning should be like this. Warm and Strawberries. Flowers and Bella.

"What time?" Her sleepy voice cut through the perfect silence of the morning and I cracked my eyes open to see 9:57 on the morning dial.

"Almost ten." I sighed and my grip tightened around her.

She turned around to face me, my arm secure around her waist. I feel her tits press against my chest and I suppress a groan. She put her little hand on my pec and lightly closed her hand. Open, close, open close. Her fingernails lightly scratched the surface of my skin and I closed my eyes at the feeling. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, after which she kissed me square on the sternum.

"Bella…" I warned, feeling her leg hitch atop my hip. "Don't get me started unless you are willing to finish."

Her light laugh brought me down and I truly feel the exhaustion in my back, my legs, my arms, my _dick_.

"I don't think you could handle anymore big boy." She whispers into my chest, her warm lips leaving a slightly wet residue on my skin.

I laugh and wrap my arms around her tiny waist, dragging her up the bed and leveling her tits with my face. My neck strains, and my arms are still burning from last night but I do it anyway, a groan escaping my lips. "I think you broke me," I whisper as I bring my lips to her creamy skin. She was gorgeous and perfect, her pink nipples just waiting to be licked.

I meant it in the truest of senses. I feel vulnerable to her. Her warmth fuels me. She continuously gives me energy and takes it away in a viscous masochistic cycle. I cant escape her. She broke me into her and I didn't want it to change. I let my hands feel the creamy skin of her back, my fingertips playing with the ends of her hair. I sigh into her body. Perfect.

Just as the thought passed through my mind, I felt her body stiffen slightly beside me and I dragged my fingertips down her spine. The atmosphere in the room switching from relaxed to slightly tense. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." Her tone was different from her light and easy whispering. She shifted out of my arms and away from my body. The warmth drained from my skin as she left the bed. She made no attempt to cover herself and walked, naked as the day she was born, to the bathroom across the hall; her perfect hips swaying from side to side; her chestnut brown hair falling just above the small of her back, curling slightly at the ends. Fucking gorgeous.

She stopped slightly, before closing the door. "You should get ready too." Her breathing paused slightly and I heard a hint of nervousness in her tone. Nervous? Bella Swan doesn't _do_ nervous. I saw her back straighten and her chin lift as she shook off her feeling. "I'm late for a date." The door promptly shut behind her and I heard the streaming of her morning shower.

Her tone was confident and nonchalant. Cold. This was not my warm Bella. This was not who I woke up to this morning.

Damn it. I felt the anger boiling in my blood and I fought against every molecule of my body to rush over to the bathroom door and demand why the hell she was going on a date when she just spent the night with me. Not once, not twice; _three_ times she had been mine and now she made it clear that she wasn't.

I shot up from her warm fucking bed, the heat scalding my skin and I snatched my pants up from off the floor, shoving them on. I was about to stalk towards the bathroom door when I caught a glimpse of a stranger in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself and I resented her for having so much power over me. My eyes were darkened, almost black. Not the light green I was used to seeing. My nostrils were flaring and my fists were clenched. I looked like a monster.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to control my breathing. I heard her humming to herself in the shower. Ironically, her voice soothed my nerves. I looked around the room and threw on my shirt. It was cold against my skin and I felt comfortable and at home in the coolness of it all.

In the back of my mind I felt like I was reeling. Hot and Cold. So fast to change, so fickle, she was going to give me whiplash.

I remembered the thought I had the night before. I had no right. We did not label ourselves; we were not an official anything. She was not mine and yet I wondered if she knew that I was hers completely.

_Coward._ I thought to myself as her bathroom door opened. She was a beautiful fucking perfect coward. Why was she running away from me? What did she have to prove?

I quickly checked myself in the mirror and was relieved that I no longer looked like a raging jealous monster. I was calm, collected, cool. Two can play at this game dear Swan.

Her body was wrapped in a white plush towel as she made her way over to her dresser, her eyes not meeting mine. Her hair, darkened and damp was a deep rosewood color. She walked right past me as I sat on the edge of her bed and I clenched my fists into the sheets to prevent myself from reaching out and pulling her into my lap. I wanted to lick the water from the back of her neck, between her breasts. I wanted so badly to snatch that towel away from her body.

And fuck if she could read my mind.

She stood in front of her dresser. Her skin was still hot and glistening from the water. He cheeks were an adorable shade of rose. Her hair was still slightly damp from her morning shower and she just stood there contemplating into space what she would wear that day to her damn date.

It seemed as though she had made up her mind as a smile grin appeared on her lips. With conviction in her eyes, she looked straight ahead as she fucking _dropped the towel_, not wasting a breath or a moment's thought. The white damp cotton fell into a puddle around her feet as she reached out and opened a drawer and pulled out an outfit: jeans, t-shirt, red lace panties, red lace bra.

Aaand fuck me now.

Her breasts bounced and jiggled in all their glory, the curve of her hips taunting me. And if only I could inspect more closely, I swear there was a hand print of mine on her thighs. Yes. Score.

My breathing hitched and her eyes found mine twinkling and evil. _Bitch_ My heart was pounding in my fucking ears again. I tried so hard, _SO_ fucking hard to keep my composure and not just walk over there and take her standing, her arms braced against the dresser as my dick pounded into her wet damp clean ass pussy.

I could smell her strawberry shampoo from here.

"You alright there Edward?" she walked over to the bed with her neat pile of clothing.

_Just get dressed. Just get dressed._ My mind screamed as I nodded tersely in reply. My fingers were numb from gripping the sheets.

She set the clothing next to my white knuckles and I could feel the lace of her panties skim against the back of my hand. Her scent was intensified times a million as she leaned over me, her tits almost grazing my mouth as she leaned over me to reach into her bedside table to grab her lotion.

Damn it. Lotion too?! Images of her hands rubbing along her body and touching herself invaded my mind and I stopped breathing. I opened my eyes and realized that she was still getting her lotion, not even two seconds had passed and she was driving me insane.

She was so close, her hair dripped right onto my cock, seeping through my flannel pajama pants. I saw the water beads on her back. And through everything; through the strawberries, soap, and flowers; I smelled that slight hint of summer day freshness that alerted me to her wet pussy.

Slightly confused by her arousal, I looked to her neck and saw her pulse point beating rapidly. I heard her breathing quick and shallow. Oh, she was good, but not good enough. She wanted me. She wanted this too. And would I give her the satisfaction (no pun intended)?

A grin played on my lips.

No I would not.

Go on your date Bitch.

I exhaled and made sure my breath chilled her skin. She was cool and collected too. It seemed as if I didn't faze her one bit, but I knew. She was a horrible liar, but she was getting better.

I sat there in what seemed to be calm indifference as she slowly soothed the lotion into her skin. I say _soothed_ because her hands massaged her muscles, her fingertips rubbed every point in her body to ensure that she was smooth and moisturized. Sexy as fuck.

She continued dressing, the red lace playing off of her porcelain skin like fire. This fiery woman here was my hot Bella who wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I saw her skin flushing pink and her lips plump and red. Should I just… God I want to kiss her so badly.

I gathered my conviction and settled on not acting. Damn pride. I would regret this later, I was almost positive.

She slowly drew up her jeans and t-shirt, which was a little too tight for my liking and brushed her hair. Her anticipatory demeanor changed to one of anger and frustration. Was she disappointed? Her brow furrowed slightly and I wished I could read her mind.

"Who's your date with?" I asked her from the bedroom as I watched her apply her lip gloss in the bathroom mirror.

And speak of the devil. A sharp rapping on her front door brought our eyes towards the sound. "Well," she sighed, a small evil smile playing on her lips, "Why don't you let him in?" She returned her attention to her hair as I made my way down her hallway towards the knocking. "Oh, and Edward?" she called sweetly, "Be nice, I really like him."

My anger shot through my veins and I glared at her as I walked by the bathroom. Fuck. I'm such a dick. I should have just… She wanted… Damn It! Now she was going on a fucking date and I missed my chance to convince her otherwise. My neck was already hurting from the whiplash.

Another sharp rap on the door had me calling out, "Hold the fuck on!" And I threw the door open to see the sorry son of a bitch who was gonna take my girl out on a date.

"Well good fucking morning to you," a southern drawl hit my ears as the scent of his cologne burned my nostrils. Jasper. Fuck.

"Howdy do dah." I replied fighting not to shut the door in his face.

"And a good morning to you too little lady. " His gaze zooming passed mine and landing on something that dilated his pupils.

I turned around, not letting him step foot inside of her apartment, and glared at her cute little figure in her low cut jeans and her technicolor 3oh!3 t-shirt. Somehow, in the minutes that I left her in the bathroom to answer the door, she dried her hair into something that resembled sex. She was blushing at the sight of two grown men staring down her cute little figure.

Two grown men.

"Hi Jasper." Her sweet little voice caught me off guard and my gut wrenched at the thought of her actually _liking_ this prick. This asshole who uses and discards women like yesterday's paper.

Then again, this was Bella Swan we were talking about. Only a select few are able to experience her. She is the diamond in the rough. The prize after the win. She was a rare commodity in the sea of loose puss and tired tongues. She was not an easy catch, which explains country boy's undivided attention and southern charm turned up to the max. He had yet to conquer her, and I was already in the elite club.

Fucking closed membership bitch.

My glare returned to the cowboy and I calculated that I could take him. I could easily throw him one square in the jaw and...

"Hey Edward," the southern accent made me want to bleed out of my ears, "We still meetin' at the pool house for a game?"

I cleared my head and tried to remember that despite all of his past conquests, despite his asshole attitude and shitty reputation, and despite his blonde curls that made me want to vomit in my mouth, I tried to remember that he was… no _is_ my friend.

Jasper Whitlock was my childhood playmate since I was six years old. He was more like a brother in my earlier years, and we were close as could be. Now, we were different, experience has changed us and yet our lives just happened to lead in the same direction. And here I was, looking at this prick who wanted to get in Bella's pants. The anger I felt as he eye fucked her from across the room surprised even me.

The thought of him near her… Damn It. I just threw all our past history out the window. My guilt paled in comparison to the fury boiling in my veins at the thought of his lips defiling her perfect mouth.

Rarely did our paths cross, but it has been a while and as much as it pains me to admit, he knows me better than any other motherfucker here. He could read my actions and always knows the right thing to say to calm my mood. Time had no impact on our bond, and yet, when it came to Bella, that bond that we shared was fuzzy and broken and blurred. It wasn't her fault though; how could she know the effect she had on us.

"Yeah. Sure Jas, around seven o'clock ok?" My voice was strained and tight, but he didn't notice.

"Mm-hmm." He wasn't focused on me anymore, Bella curled herself under his arm and he was smiling down at her. Damn shirt was too tight.

"Move. It's time to go." I shoved passed his shoulder as he waited for Bella to exit and lock her door.

"I just have to pick up my mail from the main floor is that alright?" Her sweet voice echoed in the small elevator and I wasn't sure whom she was addressing.

"Sure thing sweet britches," answered Jasper, and I fought not to roll my eyes.

"Edward?" her voice taunted me. I turned to look at her and felt my retinas burning at the sight of her under his arm. "Wanna come along for the ride?"

"Sure Swan, ain't got nothing better to do." I emphasize her little nickname and saw a flash of hurt in her eyes before being replaced with anger and spite.

"Oh Jasper, I can't wait for tonight, we are going to have so much fun…" she cooed into his chest, her hand mimicking its motion on mine earlier in the bed. Damn it. Open, close, open close.

Finally the nineteen flight elevator ride to the first floor finished and the elevator doors opened sending a rush of cool air into the cab. I wasn't even able to take two full steps out of the cabin when I was pummeled to the cold tile floor of their dormitory lobby.

"Oh!" squealed a little voice as I opened my eyes to find a tiny, pixie-like creature on my chest, her black spiky hair contrasting her pale creamy skin. Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of blue. She smiled sheepishly but made no attempt to move as I recovered from her tackle onto the floor.

"I am so sorry," she began explaining as we lay horizontal on the tile floor, her hands animatedly explaining while slapping my chest for emphasis. "you see yesterday was my first night here and I wasn't able to unpack fully and these elevators take so long, I have been back and forth to my car and its just so tiring. I need a big strong guy to help me carry up the big boxes, are you free right now…"

Her twinkling little voice caught me off guard as talked and talked and talked, my hands falling to her waist to in an attempt to shift her off slowly. She seemed like a big ball of energy and only stopped talking when a loud and annoyed throat was cleared next to us. "Oh!" the little pixie exclaimed as she realized that we were still on the floor. "So sorry, I'm Alice."

I got up and quickly shifted my gaze to Bella, who was red as a beet and Jasper, who was fighting back a laugh.

"Alice, do you normally meet people this way?" I laughed as I dusted off my pajama pants. I looked at her and was surprised by how tiny she was, "for such a small woman, you sure do pack a punch." I met her blue eyes and they widened in realization.

"You…" her little finger jutted into my chest. "You're push-up guy from last night!"

"Yeah…" I ran a hand nervously through my hair, "that's me."

Then, Alice shifted her gaze to see Bella and Jasper staring at her, Bella glaring from under Jasper's arm.

"Well, since your girlfriend is otherwise occupied," she smiled evilly her little hands playing with the edge of her skirt, "you wouldn't mind helping me move some boxes would you?" She asked sweetly and evilly and I couldn't help but return her grin. I liked her already.

"Why, of course not, lead the way." I followed her cute little butt out the front doors towards her car without a second thought. "Jasper. Swan." I said as I departed.

"See ya later bro," the country twang called out to my back.

"Cullen." She bit at me. I turned to look and found her glaring at me as I walked away.

I couldn't help but answer her glare with my crooked smile.

Game on Swan.

**A/N: Ok. So I hope you like Alice, that evil little thang… hahaha. **

**Review!! Review!!**


End file.
